The Legend of Smash
by GrandmasterFeint
Summary: It's like normal tournament fics, but with more plot. R&R I suck at summeries.
1. The Chosen Warriors

I do not own Super Smash Bros. I do not own anything unless stated otherwise. All of the battles are actually done on my Nintendo 64, nothing is fixed.  
  
  
  
A man dressed in a black coat walked through the halls of his castle. His name was Celestio. It was again time for THE tournament, The Super Smash Brothers Tournament. He was the master of this tournament, and the reigning champion.  
  
Celestio: Time to defend my title. Let's find the greatest warriors in the dimensions.  
  
As he said this, a hole appeared in the floor and it filled with silver ooze.  
  
Celestio: Show me Hyrule.  
  
A picture formed in the ooze. A young man, about 17 appeared. He was in a large castle with a princess.  
  
Celestio: No doubt that that's one of the Goddesses' relatives, he will be a good choice for a warrior. Now, show me the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Again, the ooze formed a picture and two men appeared, they were fighting a giant dinosaur.  
  
Celestio: Yes, they will do.  
  
He kept going for a while, until he knew of twelve heroes, almost all from their own dimension. He waved his hand and a giant board appeared with twelve names.  
  
Ness, Link, Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Samus Aaron, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Kirby.  
  
Celestio waved his hand and the silver ooze disappeared.  
  
Celestio: Shadow, Terra. Go find those twelve people and bring them here, but don't tell them anything.  
  
Shadow and Terra: Yes Sir.  
  
The pair left and Celestio headed to his room.  
  
Celestio: I must prepare. The fighting begins in a week. I hope I still know all my good tricks.  
  
Auther's Note: If anybody has any questions about anything, just e-mail me. Shadow_Foxx_25k_2@yahoo.com Also, flames will be tolerated. 


	2. The Legendary Triple Jump

The following day, Celestio walked back into the main hall of his castle.  
  
Shadow: They are here sir. Shall we bring them?  
  
Celestio: Yes, I must inform them of what is happening.  
  
Shadow disappeared with a flash. After a minute or two, he appeared again, but this time, twelve more people were with him.  
  
Celestio: Thank you Shadow. You are dismissed.  
  
Celestio turned and faced the crowd of people.  
  
Celestio: Now, I know your all wondering," Where the heck am I and who are these people."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Celestio: Well, you are in my castle, home of the Super Smash Brothers tournament. You are the most skilled warriors in the dimensions. Every thousand years or so, an evil being, known as Master Hand threatens to destroy everything, and he has the power to, but he allows one chance to stop him. If we can defeat him, all will be well for another millennia.  
  
Fox: Why didn't you just call on one of us then?  
  
Celestio: Because. You each have your own strengths and weaknesses. This tournament finds the best out of all of you.  
  
Donkey Kong: Why did you bring such weaklings? This scrawny kid here can't do anything.  
  
D.K. pointed towards Link, who simply smirked.  
  
Celestio: All of you are extremely powerful. Link here has saved his world, and others on multiple occasions. We need all of your special skills. We have one week to prepare for this tournament. Follow me.  
  
The group did so, and as they did some began to talk.  
  
Fox: So, your name is Link huh?  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Fox: It's true you saved your whole world, along with others?  
  
Link: Yes.  
  
Fox: I saved my whole solar system a few times, and one other planet.  
  
Link: On foot?  
  
Fox: Your crazy. I did most of it in my Arwing.  
  
Link: I did it on foot.  
  
Fox: Well, I saved Dinosaur Planet on foot, but that was easy.  
  
Celestio: Okay people, quiet. This is the training facility. Here you will learn a special technique, then you will be able to train as you want.  
  
Mario: What are you-a going to teach us?  
  
Celestio: The Triple Jump, and not the one you're thinking of Mario, it's much different. The first jump is on the ground, the second in the air, and the third in the air. Unfortunately, these skills take a lot out of beginners, so you will not be able to do anything on your way down after the third jump.  
  
Samus: Well, let's get to work if it's so hard.  
  
Celestio: Very well.  
  
Celestio waved his hand and everything in the room disappeared.  
  
Celestio: Spread out, you'll need room.  
  
The group did so. As they settled themselves, Celestio waved his hand and they all fell to the ground.  
  
Ness: W.what happened?  
  
Falcon: He multiplied the gravity, by a lot.  
  
Celestio: Correct Falcon. I have multiplied it by fifty. You will learn the triple jump quickly in here. Get your bearings so we can start.  
  
About 20 minutes had gone by. Everyone was standing; some could jump, but not very high. Celestio had left a few minutes after he turned up the gravity, and had just come back.  
  
Pikachu: Pi Pikachu pika pi. (Hey, we're all standing, now what?  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff jiggly, jiggly puff puff. (They can't understand us.)  
  
Pikachu: Pi. (Oh.)  
  
Celestio: Now that you're all up, we can begin, but first. Each of you take this.  
  
He handed a small machine to each participant.  
  
Celestio: These are your Percentage Meters. They will show you how easy it will be for your opponent to defeat you. The higher the percentage, the easier it is to beat you. Clip them onto your ears and over your left eye.  
  
The group did so, including Celestio, and all could see [0%] on the small green screen.  
  
Celestio: Now, onto the training part. Everyone jump, as high as they can.  
  
Everyone did so, no one got higher than a few inches, but Kirby and Jigglypuff both floated higher until they were about 3 feet off the ground.  
  
Celestio: Oh, you two can fly, all right then, you can just do regular training I guess. Spar or something. Everyone else, we shall learn the triple jump. First you must focus, a lot. And force energy into your feet. This will take you a while to learn, but since your all in good shape, it shouldn't take too long. Now, when you jump, try and force your energy out through your feet.  
  
The group practiced this for a while. Link and Ness got it quickly as they had already had practice with psychic energy. The others soon caught on and could do the double jump easily.  
  
Celestio: Okay, good work. Now, the triple jump. For this one, you must use your body and your momentum to keep going up. Link, pull out your sword.  
  
Link did so, but looked towards Celestio questioningly.  
  
Celestio: Okay, now, when you do the double jump, push some of your energy into your blade and spin it around quickly, you will be like a helicopter and keep going up.  
  
Link: A what?  
  
Celestio: A.never mind, just do it.  
  
Link: Okay, a flying spin attack.  
  
Link jumped, then double jumped. Then, he thrusted his sword out and did a spin attack, but it was not enough for him to go up any.  
  
Celestio: Hmm.  
  
Link: I usually have to charge up my magic before I can use that attack.  
  
Celestio: That's right. Okay, try to gather energy in your feet and the magic into your hands at the same time, you won't go nearly as high as most of the others, but it will still be higher than they can go now.  
  
Link again gathered energy, but he also gathered magic. He did his double jump, and tried his triple again. It worked this time, he was surrounded in a ring of fire and went up a few more feet.  
  
Celestio: Good job Link, you go up six feet. Now that you all know basically how to do it, make up your own ways, most of them will be different. In addition, you do not need to use energy. Samus, I'm pretty sure your suit would be able to handle three jumps. Good luck to you all. I'm going to prepare something.  
  
The twelve warriors continued their training for a few more hours. They each made up their own triple jumps, and each was fairly high, although no one got higher than 8 feet off the ground. Celestio came back about six hours after leaving.  
  
Celestio: I was watching, you have all mastered the ripple jump, very good. Now, follow me, you will each be given your own arena to fight on.  
  
They followed him out of the room, and as they stepped out, a feeling of floating made all of them fall over.  
  
Celestio: Oh, yeah, get used to that, heh heh heh.  
  
They continued walking, albeit strangely. They eventually came to a room with a bunch of glass tubes, a picture near each one.  
  
Celestio: I have created a ward to each of your worlds. They go to a secluded spot where nobody ever goes. Each person, find the picture of your home and get in the warp tube.  
  
Each of them did, but 3 people were a little confused.  
  
Falcon: Where is my arena?  
  
Ness: Yeah, I don't have one either.  
  
Luigi: And Mario is in our pipe.  
  
Celestio: Yes, Luigi, you have an arena, but it's in the works right now. Ness and Falcon, I didn't know how to place you two, so I didn't make one. Don't worry though, you will be aloud to fight and train wherever you want anyway.  
  
Celestio walked up to a large computer screen and pressed a button. A few blue rings surrounded everyone, and then they flashed out of existence.  
  
Luigi: Where did they go?  
  
Celestio: Their arenas. Now, each of you find an arena you want and get into that pipe.  
  
Falcon, Ness, and Luigi: Fine.  
  
They did so and were sent to the arenas they had chosen. Luigi went to Peach's Castle, Falcon went to Great Fox, and Ness went to Saffron City. Celestio walked into another door and flipped a switch.  
  
"Welcome to your Arenas. Get used to them and get to training. Your triple jumps will now be very powerful compared to the gravity room. Hone your skills, and be ready to fight in a week." Celestio's voice stopped and he went back to the warp room.  
  
Celestio: I hope they are as powerful as I tell them they are. All of their relatives were, so this shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, to much time on the jump, oh well. The fighting starts Next time.I think. 


	3. The Fighting Begins

It's the start of the tournament.   
  
Celestio: Okay fighters, follow me. The tournament starts today. Don't hold anything back, you can't die, so don't worry about killing your opponent.  
  
The group walked into the Warp room. Only one of the arenas were lit up.  
  
Celestio: Okay, first, we draw numbers. When I call your name, come over and pull a ball out of this box.  
  
Celestio waved his hand and a box appeared.  
  
Celestio: Now, first up is.Donkey Kong.  
  
Donkey Kong walked up to the box, and the whole magically expanded to fit his hand. He pulled a ball out.  
  
D.K.: Number 9.  
  
Celestio: Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi pika.  
  
Pikachu remembered no one understood him and held up a ball with a number 8 on it.  
  
Celestio: Falcon.  
  
Falcon: I pulled 5.  
  
Celestio: Link.  
  
Link: 7, I fight Pikachu.  
  
Celestio: Kirby.  
  
Kirby: 12.I go last.  
  
Celestio: Jigglypuff.  
  
Jigglypuff held up a ball with a number 10 on it.  
  
Celestio: Fox.  
  
Fox: I drew 4.  
  
Celestio: Mario.  
  
Mario: Number 3, I'm fighting Fox.  
  
Celestio: Ness.  
  
Ness: I pulled out number 1.  
  
Celestio: Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: Number 6, I fight Falcon.  
  
Celestio: Samus.  
  
Samus: .I pulled 11.  
  
Celestio: And Finally, Luigi.  
  
Luigi: I'm just gunna pull 2. I'm fighting Ness.  
  
Celestio: Okay. As of now, the Matches stand like this. Shadow and I will be taking part as well. We will fight each other in the last match of round one.  
  
Celestio waved his Hand and a board appeared.  
  
Ness VS. Luigi Mario VS. Fox C. Falcon VS. Yoshi Link VS. Pikachu D.K. VS. Jigglypuff Samus VS. Kirby Shadow VS. Celestio  
  
Celestio: The winner of this tournament will fight Master Hand. Now, let's get this underway. Everyone except Luigi and Ness, head into the Observation Deck. Luigi, Ness, press the green buttons and we will pick an arena randomly.  
  
Everyone left. Ness and Luigi pressed the buttons simultaneously. The arena pictures began to flash, eventually stopping on Kongo Jungle.  
  
Luigi: I guess we fight there.  
  
Ness: Guess so, good luck.  
  
They walked into the teleporter, Luigi followed by Ness and they appeared in Kongo Jungle.  
  
Announcer: 3-2-1-GO!  
  
Luigi ran at Ness, but he jumped into the air. Ness used his PK Fire and knocked Luigi back down. Ness followed this up with a downward kick. Luigi flew into the air. Ness continued his assault with a PK Lightning. Luigi got out of the way and ran up behind Ness and hit him with a hard punch. Ness flew across the arena and landed with a thud. Luigi fired a few fireballs, but Ness pulled up a shield and absorbed the fireballs. Luigi rushed Ness again, but was smacked into the air by a yo-yo. As Luigi fell, Ness powered up his baseball bat and hit Luigi as hard as he could. He flew off the arena, but managed to double jump back to the upper right hand ledge. Luigi jumped down and kicked Ness in the stomach. Ness caught himself and landed on his feet. Luigi landed in front of him. Ness fired another PK Lightning, but hit himself with it. He flew straight into Luigi who went sailing.  
  
Announcer: Game Set! Ness Proceeds.  
  
Author's Note: Finally started the battles. Yay. 


	4. An Amazing Win And other fights

Celestio: Okay folks. The next match is Mario VS. Fox. Press the buttons to pick the level.  
  
Luigi: Good-a luck Mario.  
  
Mario: Thanks Luigi.  
  
Mario and Fox walked into the warp room. They each stepped up to a button and pressed them. The lights flashed and Planet Zebes was selected. They headed into the teleporter, Mario, followed by fox, and disappeared. They reappeared in the arena.  
  
Announcer: 3-2-1-GO!  
  
Fox shot at Mario with his laser, but Mario rolled out of the way. He jumped up and fired a few fireballs, but Fox reflected them. Mario didn't expect this and was hit with both of them. They jumped at each other, both with connecting kicks. They flew apart and landed on their feet on different platforms. Fox fired his laser again, and hit Mario a few times. Mario jumped over Fox and landed a mule kick. They both fell to the ground level, and the acid rose. Fox was caught off-guar and was sent flying. Mario had managed to jump out of the way. Fox managed to regain control of himself and did his triple jump straight at Mario. Mario managed to roll out of the way, as Fox again fell into the acid. He flew straight up again. As he fell, Mario performed a flying kick. Fox flew out of the arena.  
  
Announcer: Game Set! Mario Continues.  
  
The pair returned to the warp room. They looked towards each other and shook hands.  
  
Fox: Good match. I underestimated you.  
  
Mario: People often-a do.  
  
Celestio: Okay, good match you two. Mario, you seem to have a natural fighting talent, keep it up. Now, Captain Falcon and Yoshi press the buttons and proceed to your battlefield.  
  
Falcon: Why should I even bother fighting him? He's got to be weak.  
  
Yoshi: Yeah, I'll show you in the ring.  
  
Falcon: Yeah, sure. I bet you couldn't even beat that scrawny kid over their.  
  
Falcon pointed towards Link.  
  
Link: I know I could defeat you, and I bet you anything Yoshi will win.  
  
Falcon: Fine, I'll bet my racer he loses to me, and then you will too.  
  
Link: You've got a bet.  
  
Celestio: Come on people, this is the fate of the Universe, quit being babies and get on with the match.  
  
Yoshi and Falcon: Fine.  
  
The two slammed the buttons hard and stared at each other.  
  
Samus: So Link, you think that little dino can really win?  
  
Link: I bet my sword he will.  
  
Mario: I-a know Yoshi, and he is-a one tough little partner.  
  
Samus: Umm.okay. I guess we'll see.  
  
The lights stopped flashing and the battlefield had been chosen.  
  
Link: Hyrule castle.  
  
The two stepped into the warp tube, Falcon pushing Yoshi out of the way and going in first. Yoshi growled, but followed.  
  
Announcer: 3-2-1-GO!  
  
Falcon ran at Yoshi and smacked him hard. Yoshi landed below the pillar and watched Falcon move. He saw him jump and launched an Egg. Falcon dodged it easily with a double jump. He fell a little the attacked with a Falcon kick, sending Yoshi flying. He managed to jump back up and stuck out his tongue, then spit Falcon out as an egg. Yoshi began to head butt the egg, and dealing quite a bit of damage to Falcon. Falcon eventually managed to escape the egg and kicked Yoshi across the arena; he landed on the edge and was holding on. Falcon ran over and prepared the final blow, but Yoshi jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. Falcon fell, but managed to get back up with a triple jump. Yoshi stood back on the main platform as Falcon jumped back up. Falcon began a wild rush at Yoshi. When he got within Yoshi, he attempted a Falcon punch, but at the same time, Yoshi did his hip drop. Both of them flew out of the arena.  
  
Announcer: Sudden Death! Both fighters begin with 300% damage and the first to fall loses.  
  
Yoshi and Falcon appeared back in the arena. Falcon again rushed Yoshi, but he managed to roll out of the way of the Falcon Punch. Falcon turned around and attempted a flaming kick, but Yoshi dodged it again. Falcon tried punching him, but Yoshi ducked the attack.  
  
Falcon: Stop Moving!  
  
Yoshi: Too fast for the speed demon?  
  
Yoshi kept up with the dodging for a few minutes. Falcon eventually became extremely angry. He tried to hit Yoshi with another flaming kick, Yoshi ducked this one, and countered with a weak kick.  
  
Falcon: Is that the best you got?  
  
Falcon began t laugh as he was suddenly swept up off of his feet.  
  
Falcon: What the heck?  
  
Yoshi: Bye Bye!  
  
Falcon was launched high into the air, and disappeared into the background. Yoshi laughed maniacally.  
  
Announcer: Game Set! Yoshi Advances!  
  
Yoshi appeared out of the teleporter, but Falcon appeared in the air and fell to the ground with a thud. Yoshi looked at him and stuck his tongue out.  
  
Yoshi: I'm the winner. You lost o Yoshi!  
  
Falcon: Shut up, I was going easy on you.  
  
Celestio: Enough, Yoshi won fair and square, both of you were doing your best. Now, the next match is between Link and Pikachu.  
  
Link and Pikachu looked towards each other.  
  
"let's give them a good show." Link said telepathically to Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi! (You bet!)  
  
They pressed the buttons and the light landed on the newest arena.  
  
Celestio: Hmm.appears my workers have just finished the Mushroom Kingdom field. Well, good luck to both of you.  
  
Pikachu and Link nodded and walked into the teleporter. They appeared on opposite platforms.  
  
Announcer: 3-2-1-GO!  
  
Link: Okay Pikachu, let's go!  
  
Pikachu: Pika! (Right!)  
  
Link launched his boomerang towards Pikachu, who was hit. He recovered quickly and fired a few bolts of lighting towards Link, who blocked them with his shield. Pikachu jumped over Link and used a Thunder attack. Link was hit hard and sent soaring. He recovered as he landed and threw a few bombs at Pikachu, which he dodged. Link threw his boomerang again and connected with Pikachu's face. He then jumped towards him and did a spinning slash. Pikachu landed on his feet behind him. Pikachu leapt over Link again, but did a downward, spinning tackle. Link countered with an upward stab. The two attacks collided, and both were sent flying. Both recovered quickly and stared each other down.  
  
Link: Hmm.he's quick. Better be careful. I guess I could go for a downward thrust.  
  
Link spoke to himself as Pikachu watched on confused, but he heard downward slash and prepared to block his head. Link had already noticed they were both standing on green pipes. Link went down the one he was on and appeared behind the confused rat. He did his spin attack and Pikachu was sent sailing out of the arena.  
  
Announcer: Game Set! Link Proceeds!  
  
Both fighters appeared through the warp.  
  
Celestio: Good fight you two. Now, our next match will be, Donkey Kong VS. Jigglypuff.  
  
D.K.: Ooh, Donkey Kong get to punch around the balloon.  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff!  
  
Celestio: Save it for the ring. 


End file.
